If You Love Someone, Man Up and Tell Her, Konoyaro!
by minminmint
Summary: Kamui, an insane older brother of Kagura, finally shows up his face in Yorozuya. Holding a baby, he meets someone he doesn't like on his imouto's place. What made him leave his family years ago? Well what's gonna happen now between Kamui and Kagura?
1. Always call before you visit someone

**WARNING**: I gave rate "M" to this fanfiction because it's about incest. I repeat, **INCEST!** Between Kamui and Kagura.

You can leave now if you hate incest.

If you notice a grammar or vocab error, please tell me :) ENJOY THIS FF, MINNAAAA! :D

* * *

Inside the spaceship where people were busy talking to others or simply just went here and there, a guy was seen just sitting on the corner, staring at the big ship window. Amongst those giant men who were so strong, fierce, and looked like they could kill 10 men with one punch, this guy was way smaller with gentle expression on his face. People who saw him would get the impression that he'd not even be able to kill a mosquito. But they were wrong.

It was the space ship of Harusame's 7th Division. The strongest force amongst the divisions that Harusame had. The reason for it none other than it was full of people from yato clan. Those guys did all the dirty and bloody jobs the higher-ups gave to them. No one wanted to mess with any of those yato men. They were too strong. 100 earthlings wouldn't be enough to take down these ship's crews from the clan who always avoided the sunlight. And the guy who had a "nice guy" aura around him, the guy who looked like a kid, was those beasts' leader.

Yip, Kamui. It was that guy's name. With vermillion long braided hair and a wide smile which usually seen on his face, he didn't look harmful at all. He was thin and not too tall. Among those dangerous-looking guys, he really looked like a little boy who got lost and went to an alley full of bandits by accident. But no one would guess he was those bandits' captain. His underlings respected him so much for his strength.

As an Umibouzu's son, he really inherited his father's fighting ability. Leaving his home when he was still really young, he always set his eyes on something called "power" and had been living on battlefield ever since. He didn't care for anything else. He only cared about someone who was as strong as him or stronger than him and then killed them. He didn't have any other hobby beside eating foods and bathing his body with blood of his opponents. He just wanted to get stronger, and eventually become the strongest. He didn't care who were his enemies. Father, underlings, higher-ups, master, sister, he'd kill them all just so he could quench his thirst. That was all he cared about.

Or so that was what people thought…

"Captain! HOY CAPTAIN!"

Behind Kamui, a big guy stood up while holding a baby. He looked so tired and sleepy. His hair was as messy as someone who ran wild around Yoshiwara for a month. With big black eye bags on his face, he really looked like a big panda. A scary one, of course.

"CAPTAIN! HOY BAKA CAPTAIN!" That big guy repeated.

Kamui didn't move his head any inch. He kept staring blankly at those space rocks outside the ship.

"CAPTAIN! ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"Abuto… Why are you yelling at me?" Kamui showed his smile with eyes closed. "Want me to kill you?"

Abuto looked shocked and scared for some seconds.

"Well, I just want to know.. When will I stop taking care of this baby? It's YOURS!"

"People said 'what's mine is yours and what's yours isn't mine'. So that baby is yours and it's not mine.."

"It's 'what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine'! And I don't recall to have ever done something that made a woman pregnant of my child!"

"So you're saying you're a virgin? Abuto…. You're a cherry boy?" Kamui widened his blue eyes and made an O shape with his mouth.

"I'M NOT A CHERRY BOY! Just take care of this baby, Captain. Take a responsibility. It's yours, your blood and flesh," Abuto shoved the baby into Kamui.

Kamui could do nothing but held as soon as he held him, the poor baby began crying. Kamui kept looking carefully at his child. The little baby really looked like a Kamui's clone. Pale skin, blue eyes, but with vermillion hair, something that Kamui didn't get naturally but after he dyed his hair.

"I couldn't sleep at all these days. This baby is just like you! You both always make me work my ass off all day long! I could die really soon if thing keeps going like this.."

"You were the one who said you'd go clean up the way and help me to become the leader.."

"This isn't what I meant!" Abuto turned his body and walked away.

"ABUTO! You're not taking care of my baby now, so you can go to any bathhouse later and lose your virginity there! It's kinda embarassing to be a cherry boy at your age.."

"I'M REALLY NOT A CHERRY BOY!" Abuto screamed while kept walking.

"Hai.. hai.. Oh, Abuto! I'll take the days off! I'll go to earth and take care of this baby there!"

"It's always holiday for you! Well whatever, if you want days off just take it. With or without you, I still have this stack of paper works to do!"

"I'll take it as an okay then!" Kamui waved his hand to Abuto who didn't bother to look at him anymore.

"Well.. now you're with me, Katsu. Let's have father-son time together… I'll make you strong!" Kamui looked at Katsu, his 3 months old baby and smiled widely.

Katsu, the little yato baby, was born to Kamui and his deceased yato girlfriend, Nana. That girl was also a crew of his division. A beautiful girl with red hair and brown eyes but also possesed a messed up mind like Kamui. Nana joined Harusame just about 2 years ago and soon enough she gained the fame and respect thanks to her beauty and strength. Even though she was the only woman on the ship, she was just as strong as Abuto and the other yato males. And it didn't take long for the guys to fight for her. But before things got ugly, Kamui claimed her as his woman so the other beasts wouldn't make more chaos and besides, he had another personal reason. After a thing or two, Nana got pregnant of Kamui's child but just 2 days after giving a birth, she died leaving behind the little Katsu, whom she named after her favourite dish, chicken katsu. Kamui didn't mind at all since he liked that food as well.

After a long flight, Kamui finally arrived on earth. As a yato, Kamui really couldn't be under the sun. That's why he was standing in front of Yorozuya's door with his left hand holding his open umbrella and his right hand carrying Katsu. This was his first time travelling around alone after he joined Harusame. Usually Abuto would follow him and took care of things. If only Abuto were there, Kamui wouldn't have held his baby.

"Haaa.. The earth sure is hot as usual. This is really pain in the ass… Which one should I put on the floor? Aaah the baby!" Kamui laid Katsu on the floor so his right hand could ring the door bell.

_Dingdong_

Kamui took his baby again and cuddled him. He now was waiting for someone inside the house to open the door for him.

"Who is that there? Yorozuya isn't open for a whi- KAMUI!" Kagura, the girl who opened the door for Kamui, looked so shocked.

It wasn't a normal view, of course. Kamui, his baka aniki, was now standing there in front of him. And he also held a baby. Her baka aniki, who always tried to kill her and only cared about fighting, was now being there and carrying a cute baby on his right hand.

"I've heard it from papi that you got a girlfriend. But that baldy didn't tell me anything about you having a baby.." Kagura stared at her aniki and her nephew.

"Yo, Kagura! My imouto… Long time no see. Now take this and let me take a rest.." Kamui gave Katsu to Kagura and walked to enter Yorozuya's house.

"HOY BAKA ANIKI! KAMUI! HOY WAIT!" Kagura screamed at her older brother while holding Katsu. After they didn't meet for 4 years, Kamui now came and told Kagura to take care of his baby while he was gonna take a rest.

"Aaaah it feels so nice to be on earth.. I couldn't feel the fresh air when I was flying around the space inside that ship.. Haaa it's just so ni-" Kamui stopped talking after he saw someone sitting in the living room.

"Hoy hoy Kagura… You've sure grown up, huh…"

"Aniki.. it's not like what you th-"

"Hey China…." That guy who had been sitting, suddenly stood up after seeing Kamui entering the room. "Wow, we got an unexpected guest here… Your lovely older brother," Okita Sougo, that guy's name, smirked at Kamui which got the same thing as the response.

"Hi there, Policeman!" Kamui's closed eyes were now open and he still stood there with a wide sadistic smile.

"Hi too, Space Villain dude! We meet again.." Sougo showed his sadistic face too, leaving Kagura who looked so worried.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Taking Care of A Baby Requires 6 Hands!

**Sorry for taking too long to update u_u**

**Well, enjooooy~ :)**

* * *

Kamui couldn't take his eyes off Sougo. Not because he was in love with that King of Planet of Sadists, but because he was surprised to see him there, alone at the Yorozuya with Kagura and once again, he had that strange feeling inside him. Something which wasn't normal and he should never felt that way toward his own sister.

"Hoy..what are you doing here with my cute little sister?" Kamui kept smiling and it made Kagura more worried. Without realizing it, she held Katsu tighter as if someone was trying to steal him away.

"Nothing. Just chilling.. What's yo-"

"Hey hey!" Suddenly, Kagura ran to separate those two guys, "Hey Sadist, why don't you just leave now? Gin-chan will be home tomorrow, so you can meet that balls-player tomorrow, yes?"

Sougo kept looking at Kagura's crazy brother but finally after some seconds, he averted his eyes. Kagura sighed and felt relieved a bit. At least they wouldn't fight now. Otherwhise, she'd have to clean up the mess and had Gin-chan and Pattsuan lectured her for hours.

"Kay, I'm leaving now. Bye China and Space Villain dude. I hope we can meet again soon and settle the score." Okita walked away, leaving the room with a smirk on his face.

Now it was only Kamui and Kagura with baby Katsu who didn't know anything. The air between them got awkward. Kagura never understood why her brother always acted impulsively whenever he saw her with a guy.

_Why the hell he always acts like that? Leaving me alone with mommy who was sick, wandering around on space as pirate, trying to kill me..yet always attempt to kick any guy's ass who talks to me. Is he sick? Does he hate me that much? If he hates me, why is he here? Now we're alone, why doesn't he punch me or kick me?_

A voice inside Kagura's head talking about Kamui, trying to make a relation so she could understand why he acted that way but it was pointless. No matter how much she thought about it, it all didn't make sense.

"Yo, Kagura. Take care of Katsu, I'm gonna sleep for a while. A trip to Earth is sure really tiriiiinnnggg," Kamui stretched his arms and yawned.

"HOY, WAIT KAMUI!"

Too late. Before Kagura could complain about anything, Kamui had laid on the sofa and slept. She could saw his chest went up and down smoothly. Leaving with no choice, Kagura told herself that she'd take care of Katsu for a while, even though she didn't know what she had to do. Well, she was 19 years old, it meant that she was an adult and could take care of a baby properly.

Katsu was sleeping tightly and that way Kagura could see, Katsu was really Kamui's son. Seeing that 3 months-old baby slept made Kagura thought of sleeping little Kamui. Katsu really looked like his own father. With his pale skin and vermillion hair, he was indeed a baby clone of Kamui. Kagura caressed that little baby's head gently. And when her nephew stretched, she chuckled. That baldy didn't tell anything about Kamui having a kid, maybe he didn't even know as he spent his leisure times to worry about Kagura's boyfriend who was still non-existent. But she couldn't help to feel really happy knowing she became an aunt now.

"Huft," Kagura sighed, "I just hope you won't be an idiot like your father, kawaii Katsu."

As she said that, she took a quick look at her brother who was still sleeping on the sofa. Kagura was a bit surprised. It was her first time seeing Kamui slept after he left their home. Kamui didn't change a lot. He still kept that dyed vermillion hair. Kagura still didn't know why he dyed his black hair back then but she never bothered to ask because whenever they met, they only punched and kicked each other. Without that crazy smile on his face, he actually looked better in Kagura's opinion. At least he didn't look like a chimpanzee, she thought.

Kagura sat down for a while across Kamui and thinking what should she do now. After some minutes, she decided on going to supermarket to buy diapers and milk as she didn't see Kamui brought any. Kagura took her umbrella and left the Yorozuya.

Choosing diapers and milk sure was tough for her. She didn't know anything about equipment for babies. After asking the store clerk for hundred times, making him look 10 years older in 30 minutes, Kagura picked a pack of PapiPoko and a box of Vevelac, plus a milk bottle. And because holding a baby and an umbrella while carrying a bag of purchase was kinda difficult to do, she bought the baby carrier for back so she didn't have to hold Katsu with her hand. Thank god she took Kamui's wallet before she went out.

"Yo, where did you go?" Kamui waved his hand to Kagura when she entered the living room.

"Supermarket. I bought this and this," Kagura pointed her finger to the plastic bag and the baby carrier.

"Aaah I see… Hey tonight, do you want to go eat something outside?" Kamui smiled with his eyes closed. Kagura got astonished. His aura was really different with when he smiled before killing someone.

"Hu-um.. It's okay.."Kagura walked to the sofa across Kamui, putting the bag on the table and take off the baby carrier so she could hold Katsu again.

Kamui was watching a news on TV. Actually it was only an infotainment. And the celebrity they were talking about now is….. Otsu-chan.

"Aaaah.. So she gets a new boyfriend. Shinpachi is gonna get depressed again…" Kagura muttered as she watched some pictures of Otsu-chan holding hands with a guy on TV.

"It feels really good to watch TV freely like this, you know…" Kamui talked but didn't turn his head from television.

"Huh? You never watch TV when you're with your crew?"

"Huuum.. Let's see. I can't watch anything I like. They always watch that drama they like. Wait…. What is the title?" Kamui was silent for a while and looked at the ceiling. "AH! BITTER SONATA! That! They always watch that drama and cry. Especially Abuto… No wonder he's still a cherry boy.."

"Haaah? Those grown-up Yato men, members of space pirate, Harusame, like to watch Bitter Sonata?!"

"Hu-um…" Kamui continued watching TV. Now they talked about Tama Heroshi's new drama, Disappearing Husband.

"And what do you like to watch, stupid aniki?"

"Heichou." Kamui answered.

"Heichou?" Kagura got confused. As far as she knew, there were no TV program with a title like that.

"Yeah, heichou. With those creatures like your big ex-boyfriend.."

"You mean Attack On Titan?! Anime?! You like anime?! Dai-chan isn't a titan! They don't even eat humans. Moreover, how do you know about him?"

"Well, we're in the same manga, so I know everything… I'm still this manga's character even though I don't appear often, you know."

Kagura ignored Kamui's answer and pretend that she didn't hear anything. She watched the TV again when suddenly she smelled a foul scent.

"Urgh, what is this?" Kagura turned her head right and left, trying to find the source of that scent.

"Hoy, my stupid little sister. If you want to take a dump, go to toilet. Not here." Kamui covered his nose with his right hand and kept watching TV.

"I don-! Wait!" Kagura put Katsu on the sofa and take off his diaper.

"Oh my… He's making curry…." She felt disgusted, of course. It was her first time seeing a baby's diaper full of piss and poo.

"Then change it! You bought the diaper, right?"

"YOU-!" Katsu's squall forced Kagura to hold back the urge to punch Kamui. Changing Katsu's diaper was more important than punching her idiot brother now.

After some minutes, Kagura finally succeeded to change that dirty diaper. Katsu had stopped crying and fell asleep again. She got really tired. She usually didn't go to supermarket to buy things, Pattsuan always did it. And she never changed any baby's diaper before. On the top of that, it was her first time holding a baby for 3 hours.

It was only 16:00, but for that Yato girl, it felt like a midnight and she really wanted to sleep. Katsu was sleeping and her brother was still busy watching TV so she thought it might be a good opportunity to finally take a rest a bit. She usually only ate and slept all day long, so that's why she felt like almost like she was a broken robot now. But…

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!"

Katsu started to crying again. Kagura who almost slept on the couch while holding Katsu, nearly got a heart attack.

"Haaaah.. What is it noooooww?" Kagura lifted Katsu and talked to his face. Without thinking twice, she sniffed the Yato baby's diaper. "Huh, it's still fine.."

"Maybe he's hungry?"

"Aaah yeaah.."Kagura started to roll her shirt up. "I can feel something is coming out. If I want to, I can!"

"It's your stupidity that's coming! You bought milk, just feed him with it!"

"Then why don't you make it?! I'm tired here! It's your baby, not mine, IDIOT!"

"I don't know any damn thing about taking care of him! It was Abuto who looked after Katsu! Besides, you'll bear my children too someday so learn a bit!"

Kagura gawked. Kamui looked a bit surprised too.

"W-whatever. Just go to the kitchen and take this milk!" Kagura threw a box of Vevelac to Kamui. "Oh and this too!" Now it was a milk bottle. Kamui only could catch them and walked to the kitchen. Katsu was his own son, so it was true that he should took a responsibility too.

When he arrived at the kitchen, he scratched his head out of confusion. He never prepared a milk for Katsu so that's why he had no idea now. But thanks to the instructions of the box, he finally could start doing thing. Boiling water, putting some spoons of milk powder, pouring some water and finally he shook it. Kamui brought that bottle to the living room.

"Here…" Kamui handed the milk bottle to Kagura.

Kagura took it and gave it to the poor baby. Katsu stopped crying after Kagura put that bottle to his mouth. Katsu looked so happy on Kagura's lap while drinking the milk and Kamui sat on the floor, watching his baby. Just in 15 minutes, Katsu felt asleep again. Kagura then carried him and went to Gin-chan's room to set up the futon for Katsu.

Kagura, after put Katsu on the futon and made sure he slept soundly, she walked to the living room where Kamui was still watching TV. Being really tired made Kagura's mood worsen. And with Kamui kept watching TV as if nothing happened while she did many things for his baby, didn't cheered her up at all. She also really wanted many things from her baka aniki whom she actually cared about, Kamui.

"Yo, I've been holding it. What do you want to do here, Kamui?"

"I just want to visit you. Can't I?" He looked at her.

"Don't joke with me." Kagura laughed sarcastically. "I know you really hate me, yes? If you visit me, it's the same like a shinigami finally comes to take me with it!"

"Well whatever.."

"Kamui!"

Kagura ran to Kamui unexpectedly. And just in a second, she was on top of her own brother who left her when she was still a kid, grabbing that space pirate's collar. Kamui who let his guard down since he was with his sister and son only, got really shocked and couldn't do anything. Kagura wanted to throw her frustation, anger and, sadness that had been inside her for a long time.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME, BAKA ANIKI?! DO YOU KNOW HOW I CRIED EVERY NIGHT BECAUSE I WAS ALL ALONE? DO YOU UNDERSTAND IT ALL?!" Kagura's grip was now getting tighter than before.

Kamui didn't do anything to his sister. He only sat there, kept quiet and listened to what Kagura said. He understood Kagura's frustation, more or less. He knew he was at the fault. It all was because he did that stupid ancient Yato's tradition to Umibozu. But if he didn't leave that planet, his own family, things'd also fall apart. Yeah, that would be for another reason, but he'd still be the one to be blamed.

"Why? Why did you do it all? Why can't you turn back to us again? I know mommy has passed away. Yes, she's not with us anymore. But with poppy, you and me, we still can have a nice family where we can laugh together, share meal…" Kagura couldn't say any more word. She just cried and felt really weak.

Casting down one's eyes, Kamui just stared at the floor. Every word that came out of Kagura's mouth, it all felt like killing him.

"Then…" Kamui held Kagura's right hand that was still holding his collar. "Do you want to know the truth? I think I can tell you now, Kagura."


End file.
